


I Put The...

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Brothers, Brothers, Crushes, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Little Brothers, M/M, Male Friendship, Memes, Misunderstandings, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Team as Family, Tumblr Memes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While drunk, Dean decides to have a deep conversation with Sam and Cas. They're joking around; but Cas still doesn't quite understand the exact idea of 'joking' and lets something slip.Oneshot/drabble





	I Put The...

“I wonder which is the most evil out of us?” Dean mused, beer--or was it whiskey?--bottle in hand. He was definitely drunk, that was for sure. Castiel wondered what brought this on though. 

“We’re not evil, Dean.” he said simply, though the other man just scoffed at that like he didn’t believe him. 

“Yeah right, Cassie.” he paused as if to be thoughtful, before he grinned. “Well, I put the ‘fun’ in dysfunctional.”

Before Cas could say anything back, Dean’s brother Sam snorted, albeit a little darkly. “Ain’t that the truth.” Dean didn’t protest, and Cas kept silent, because if he was being honest with himself he couldn’t exactly deny it either. “I put the ‘cute’ in execute.” 

Then he actually did one of those corny little hair flips that you see all the time in tv. Figures. 

Both brothers turned to look at Cas expectantly, as if it was his turn now. In his defense, he sort of panicked. Sort of. “Uh. I put the ‘d’ in Dean.”

Silence, for one long moment. Then Dean was choking on his drink, his face bright red; and Sam was laughing so hard that he was almost choking too. “It’s about time,” Sam said when he could finally breathe again, and he was grinning again. 

Was this the wrong thing to have said…? Oh well, too late now. 


End file.
